


A Great Idea

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andi and Matt slept together once. Andi thinks they should do it again. She just has to get Matt to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the outline of this plot bunny over Twitter and thought I would be done with it, but I couldn't just let it stay there. I had to come back and fill it in to be a story. Many thanks to [](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/profile)[**schuyler**](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/) for suggesting pool when I needed one more thing.

Matt and Andi slept together, once, way back when, not that long after they met. Andi was drunk and at least a little high. In the morning, she felt sick with more than just the hangover, and was desperately relieved when they just hung out like normal the next time she saw him.

*

Andi's had a lot of sex since then, with a lot of people. She _likes_ sex, and she's never been one to conform to societal ideas about what women should be like.

But now they're on a break from touring, and she doesn't really feel like putting in the effort to find someone. She also, distressingly, is finding that the idea of fucking a stranger has less appeal these days. What she really wants now is sex with someone who can talk comics with her afterwards.

That's when she comes up with a great idea.

*

Andi trails through the house. She knows Matt's home. His car's in the driveway, anyway, and he didn't say anything about leaving.

She finally pulls out her phone and texts him, _where r u?_

He texts back, _backyard_

It's pretty much the only place she hasn't looked, and sure enough, there he is, lounging on one of the chairs. Andi sits down on the edge of the chair and says, "I think we should have sex."

Matt snorts. "Yeah, right. We'll get right on that."

Andi pokes him in the thigh. "I'm serious."

Matt laughs. "Sure." He pushes at her almost hard enough to dislodge her from the chair.

Andi shoves him back. "It's not a joke."

Matt props himself up on his elbows. "Your seduction technique needs work." Then he lies back down.

Andi crosses her arms over her chest, but Matt is maddeningly patient and ignores her.

She goes back into the house and bangs the shit out of her drums for a while, and decides what she needs is to show Matt she's serious about it.

*

She goes up to Matt's room when she knows he's in there.

"Have you seen this?" Matt says. "Someone mashed up _Lost_ with _X-Men_."

Andi's tempted to sit next to him and watch it, but she has a plan here. She kneels down on the bed instead and pulls her shirt over her head.

Matt looks up from his laptop. "What the fuck?"

"I'm seducing you," Andi says.

Matt just rolls his eyes. "I've seen your boobs plenty of times, and we're not having sex." He picks her shirt up off the bed and holds it out to her. "Put your shirt on and come watch this."

She does because there isn't much more she can do, but she's peeved and doesn't stay long.

*

Andi calls Pete. "Matt won't have sex with me."

"Take off your shirt," Pete says. "That always works on me."

"I tried that," Andi grumbles.

"And it didn't work? Huh. Maybe he's not into you."

"You're an ass," Andi says, and hangs up.

*

"What is up with you this morning?" Kyle asks.

Andi tells him, "Matt won't have sex with me," and Stu nearly spits out his juice.

"Was that even an option?" Ryan asks while Stu wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Apparently not." Andi takes the plate Matt hands her and sits down with a thump.

"Well," Matt says, sitting across from her, "it didn't work out so well for me the last time."

This time it's Ryan who nearly chokes. "You've had sex with Andi?"

Andi blinks. "You didn't tell him?" Matt tells Ryan everything.

"Way to focus on the important part of the conversation," Matt says, and then, "You never noticed he didn't bring it up?"

"I just thought we didn't talk about it." Andi looks at Ryan. "You really didn't know?"

"Really, _really_ didn't know."

"Huh." Then the rest of what Matt said catches up to her and she frowns. "How did that not work out for you? You didn't have to have an awkward morning after with the drunk girl you brought home the night before."

"You don't know that's what would have happened if you'd stayed."

Now she's curious, so she asks, "What would have happened if I'd stayed?"

"I might have gone down on you. I definitely would have made you breakfast."

Andi looks down at her tofu scramble and then back up at Matt. "You make me breakfast now."

Stu does another almost spit-take and puts his glass down.

Matt glances at him, and then says to Andi, "That I do."

She frowns at him, and at Stu.

Matt has to stand halfway up to do it, but he leans across the table and kisses her forehead. "Sometimes," he says, "you're the dumbest girl I know."

Andi sulks for as long as Matt will let her get away with it before he needles her into a discussion about the current direction of the Marvel Universe.

*

Andi finds herself staring at Matt's arms when he leans over the pool table to take his shot.

She figures this always works in the movies, so what the hell. When it's her turn, she makes sure that her back is to him and she has to bend over enough to stick her ass out in his direction.

Of course, in a movie, taking her shirt off probably would have worked, so that's probably not quite enough.

She misses the next shot, and that gives her an idea.

Losing isn't hard, but losing without looking like she's losing takes almost more effort than winning would have. And she would have won. Matt's good, but Andi's better.

Matt puts down his cue and stares at her across the table. "That doesn't count."

She blinks at him. "You're seriously not going to gloat over winning?"

He crosses his arms over his chest. "I only won because you let me. And I'm not having sex with you because you did. You know I hate it when girls do that kind of shit."

Andi makes a face at him.

*

Matt usually goes for women who, like, get manicures and shit. Andi's not the girliest girl around, but she has a few things in her closet. So on a night when Matt's DJing, she actually fucking shaves, puts on a dress and heels, and catches a ride with Ryan, who quietly snickers at her until she punches him in the arm.

Andi actually likes to dance, so she goes out onto the floor and figures she'll just dance until Matt notices her. The heels make it harder to move the way she usually does, but she catches a couple of guys checking her out, so it can't be that bad.

She works her way toward the DJ booth, and she knows when Matt spots her because he laughs and shakes his head. And then, even though the song that's on isn't even over, he plays "Single Ladies."

Andi glares at him, and melts back into the crowd.

"'Single Ladies'?" she asks in the car, later, when she's catching ride home with him.

"If you liked it, then you should've put a ring on it," Matt says.

She glares at him again, but he's watching the road. "So, what? If I marry you then you'll have sex with me?"

He does glance over at her then. "I'm not going to marry you just so you can get laid."

Andi crosses her arms over her chest and refuses to talk to him the rest of the way home. When they get there, she stomps up the stairs to her room, but the way she has to be careful not to fall in her heels kind of ruins the effect.

*

Andi hasn't slept with anyone on this tour. It's not like guys aren't interested, because, _duh_ , she's _Andi Hurley_ ; guys are always interested, even if it's just because she's "the drummer chick from that band." But it's like now that she's thinking about Matt, she just doesn't want to sleep with any of them because they're not him.

It's really fucking with her peace of mind.

She's talking to Matt late one night when she can't stand it anymore and asks, "Was it really horrible? Is that why you won't have sex with me now?"

Matt says, "Andi," in the most tired voice she's ever heard him use.

"I just. I want to know."

Matt sighs. "Okay. Imagine you're a guy. You meet this chick who's fucking awesome. She's wild and she drums like a motherfucker. She's totally hardcore. You're nineteen, and you think in things like 'forever' and 'like no one you've ever known.' But you're nineteen, so you also pretty much think with your dick, so one night when you have the opportunity, you sleep with her even though by now you know she could be one of the most important friends you'll ever have and sex might fuck everything up. Probably the sex isn't that good because you're both a little fucked up, but you're nineteen and it's her so you don't care. And then you wake up in the morning and she's gone, and you're pretty sure you just fucked up one of the best things to ever happen to you. But the next time you see her, she pretends like it never happened, and even though you want it to happen again, you go with it because if that's what it takes to have her in your life forever, that's what you'll do."

Andi has no idea what to say to that.

"You don't have to do anything about it," Matt says softly. "Go to sleep. In the morning, this can just be something we don't talk about." He hangs up on her, and she stares at her phone.

Andi's not much of a cuddler, but even Joe sometimes announces, "I need a hug," so she's not ashamed to get out of her bunk, go out to the lounge, and curl up against Pete's side.

He puts his arm around her and asks, "What's up, dude?" without looking away from his laptop.

Andi sighs. "Matt's in love with me."

Pete looks up at her. "Huh. That's why taking your shirt off didn't work."

Andi shrugs. "I guess." She puts her head on his shoulder. "I think if he would just have sex with me, I wouldn't want to have sex with anyone else ever again."

Pete snorts. "The great Andi Hurley, felled by love."

Andi pulls away and hits his arm. "Shut up. It's not love."

"Uh-huh." Pete squints at her.

"What?"

"We need a plan."

"Your last plan sucked," she reminds him.

"So we need a better plan. What do you usually do when you're trying to get a guy to go out with you?"

Andi snorts. "I don't. Usually I don't bother with guys who don't already want to go out with me."

"If you were a dude trying to get a chick, I'd say buy flowers and take her to dinner." Pete shrugs. "I don't know if that'll work with Matt."

"He's allergic to flowers," Andi says.

*

Andi's been home two excruciatingly normal days when she goes out and comes home with a balloon bouquet. She marches up to Matt's room and waits for him to notice her.

When he does, he looks confused, but he's kind of laughing too. "What the fuck is this?"

"Balloons." Andi holds them out.

Matt takes them. "I see that. Why did you get me balloons?"

"Because you're allergic to flowers, and I'm not a conventional girl anyway."

"Andrea," Matt says warily.

She reaches up and puts her hand over his mouth. "They're for you," she says. It's hard not to push, but she makes herself turn around and go back downstairs.

*

Andi's just in jeans and a t-shirt, but she pulls on shoes, grabs her keys, and goes to find Matt. He's in the office doing something with the FC merch site. She leans over his shoulder to see what it is, and decides it's probably not that important right now.

"Want to get some dinner?" Andi dangles her keys in front of him. "I'm buying."

"Free food," Matt says. "Awesome." He saves whatever he's doing, and smiles at her as he spins the chair around.

Something in her chest flutters at that smile, but she just smiles back.

*

Andi manages to take Matt to dinner three times before he says, over vegan pizza, "I'm not going to sleep with you just because you buy me dinner."

It hurts like a punch to the gut.

"Maybe I just want to buy you dinner," she says.

Matt looks at her very seriously. "I do know you."

She nods and says, "Okay."

Neither one of them eats very much after that, and they end up taking half the pizza home with them.

*

Matt answers the phone with, "Are you too lazy to come up a flight of stairs to talk to me?"

Andi ignores him and says, "Imagine you're a girl. You're skinny and flat-chested and you play drums. You figure out that sex can be really good so you sleep with guys, but you also figure out that the guys who want to be your friend and the guys who want to fuck you aren't the same guys. There's this guy who's your friend, and you know he would never go for you because he likes these really girly, curvy girls, but he's hot, so one night when you're a little fucked up, you go for it. And then in the morning you realize how fucking stupid that was because you really wanted to keep him as a friend. So you leave. You stop getting quite so fucked up so you won't do it again. And the next time you see him, you just pretend it didn't happen, and everything goes back to normal. And not only does this guy become one of your best friends, but he's a really great guy who moves from place to place with you and makes you breakfast. And then, like ten years later, you decide that sex with this guy would be good. You're kind of dumb about your own feelings, so you think it's because you just want to have sex with someone you can talk to afterwards, because the guys who want to fuck you and the guys who want to be your friends still aren't the same guys. But he makes you fucking work for it, and you realize that you want to have sex with this guy. You think marriage is a ridiculous, outdated institution, but you'd marry this really great guy if that was the only way to keep him. This guy makes you want to, like, fucking cuddle and shit. You want him to make you breakfast for the rest of your life. And you've never been in love, but you finally figure out that if this isn't love, then you really don't know what is." Andi takes a deep breath. "Is that a good enough reason to have sex?"

Andi's never been this nervous in her whole life. If Matt says no- If Matt says no, Andi doesn't know what she'll do.

"You should come upstairs."

"Yeah," she breathes. "Yeah, I'm coming." She keeps the phone pressed to her ear as she goes out of her room and up to Matt's.

She thumbs it off when she gets there, then closes and locks the door. She stands with her back pressed to it for a moment before she decides she's being stupid and strides over to Matt. She puts her phone next to his on the nightstand and gets on the bed over him, her knees on the outside of his legs.

She refuses to be shy. She's not some girly girl, and he likes her anyway. So she takes his mouth, and he opens under her and pulls her down until she can feel his cock pressing against her through the layers of both their boxers. It makes her kiss him more frantically, and she raises her arms when he skims his hands up her sides to pull her shirt off.

He doesn't let her kiss him again, and she looks at him, then down at her chest. "I thought you'd seen my boobs plenty of times."

Matt looks her in the eye for a moment before his gaze drops back down. "Not when I got to appreciate them."

His hand is big enough that when he touches her, it totally covers her breast. He keeps it there, just feeling her up, for a long moment. Before she can make him move and do something else, he leans down and presses his lips to the center of the tattoo on her chest.

That touch, with just the barest hint of his tongue against her skin, sends heat all through her and galvanizes her back into action.

"You need to get naked now." She tugs the hem of his shirt up with one hand and the waistband of his boxers down with the other.

They squirm around in a totally hilarious way - "Laughing at me isn't really the way into my pants," Matt says, but grinning at her while he does - until they can get both their boxers off, and then she just stares at Matt. She knows, now, what he meant about her boobs, because she's seen his dick before - she's seen his dick hard before - and it was never like this.

She wants to touch, and she can, so she does, wrapping her hand around his dick and appreciating the way it feels against her skin.

Matt groans and says, "This is pretty much the hottest thing that's ever happened to me."

Andi's met most of the women he's slept with since she's known him, and she understands what a compliment that is. "If you have a condom," she says, "we can fuck."

Matt jerks his hips up into her touch. "Fuck." Andi strokes his cock while he scrambles in the nightstand, and then stops touching him so he can put on the condom. She's never thought condoms were particularly sexy, but she's totally into the way Matt's hands move over his dick. She's totally into his dick.

She straddles him again, and slides down onto him. It's been a while - since before she tried getting Matt to sleep with her - since she's had sex, and while she hasn't forgotten, exactly, how much she likes it, there's still something surprisingly good about Matt's cock hot and hard inside her.

The way he's looking at her is pretty good, too, all focus and want, and watching her face while he slides his hands over her body.

"You good?" he asks, and she knows it's because he cares about her and not because he thinks she's some delicate girl he has to be careful with.

"Yeah." Andi rolls her hips, rocking down onto Matt's dick. It feels fucking amazing, and it only gets better when Matt reaches between them to fumble at her skin until he finds her clit and she gasps and hisses, "Yes."

Matt actually looks pained, and he kisses her cheekbone, her lips. "I swear I'm usually smoother than this."

"Dude, you get me off and you're doing good."

Matt chuckles, and they move against each other for long moments until they find a rhythm that has Andi gasping and Matt pressing his forehead into her shoulder.

She doesn't remember ever noticing what Matt smelled like before, but something in her, some savage, primitive part of her brain, must have, because now she feels surrounded by it, and it only makes her wetter.

Matt's taking good care of her, pressing and rubbing against her clit and paying attention to what she likes and what doesn't quite do it for her. All she has to do is move with him, getting the rhythm she wants on his cock while he touches and touches and touches her.

She's so focused on that touch that her orgasm takes her by surprise. It's a good surprise, the kind of surprise that has her seeing sparks at the edges of her vision and groaning Matt's name.

She'd be embarrassed about how stereotypically girly that part is, except Matt seems to find it a turn-on.

"I'm really," he says, without saying what he really is, and then, "I'm going to fuck you now."

Andi says, "Okay," and puts her arms around his neck to have something to hold onto. It's a good thing she does, because Matt tips her down onto her back on the bed, and it's not that hard, but he's not being careful when he does it. And then he just fucks her, and it's good, it's not too much.

Matt looks kind of stupid when he comes, but so has pretty much everyone else Andi has slept with, and she actually likes Matt, so she doesn't mind that much.

After he comes, he kisses her. And kisses her and kisses her, and it's pretty much amazing. She's still feeling good from her orgasm, and she really likes kissing him. They can talk about comic books later.

He takes his dick out of her and does something with the condom, and then he's sliding down her body, kissing and touching her skin all the way down, and that's really nice, really it's sweet of him to think about it, but he licks over her clit and she squirms.

"Dude," she says, "you don't have to do that."

"I want to," he says, and fuck if he doesn't sound totally sincere.

Matt drags the flat of his tongue all the way up her cunt. It feels good, even if it's not getting her anywhere yet, and he does it again and again, and flicks his tongue against her clit. He's good at it, and if he did it from the start, she'd come pretty fast from it.

"Really," she says, "you don't have to." It's not that she's being self sacrificing or anything - she's really not that kind of girl - but, well. Most guys she's been with have given up after she doesn't come right away the second time. She's learned to just let them off the hook in the first place. "It takes forever for me to come again." Andi drapes an arm over her eyes because it's kind of embarrassing.

Matt stops licking at her. "In case the last ten years didn't clue you in, I'm in this for the long haul."

Andi peeks out from under her arm. Matt's mouth is already wet with her.

"When someone offers to eat you out," he says patiently, "the polite thing to do is say thank you and then lie back and enjoy it."

Andi huffs out her breath. "Thank you," she says, and she lets her head drop back down onto the pillow. The part of her that is, it turns out, totally in love with him - which is most of her, actually - is too busy turning cartwheels at his declaration to keep protesting.

Matt goes back to licking her, and this time his fingers make soft circles on her hip. Andi likes getting head, and this is even really good head, where he's not pressing too hard and not treating her like she's going to break if he's not totally careful.

It's not that much longer before it stops being just nice and starts being really fucking good. It's still a struggle, though, still going to take a while, and Andi finds herself, as she gets closer, making a lot of noise. The word "please" keeps spilling out of her.

Matt doesn't do anything stupid like try to talk to her. He just keeps doing what he's doing, which is really, really starting to work for her. Like, really. And she's almost there, almost, almost, almost. She's almost there for so long, and then when she actually comes, she shouts and arches harder against Matt's mouth.

Matt licks at her a little longer, until she pushes him away with shaking arms.

"Yeah, okay," he says, and he scoots up to kiss her, then manhandles her into lying the right way around in the bed, her head on his shoulder.

Andi hits him in the arm.

"What the fuck? I get you off twice and you hit me?"

"I wanted to have sex with someone I could talk to afterwards. Now I'm too tired." Andi glances up in time to catch Matt rolling his eyes.

"Jeeze," he grumbles. "There's no making you happy."

"Make me breakfast tomorrow and I'll be happy."

Matt squeezes her close. "Deal."

*

Her next tattoo is a simple red heart around the word MATT, low on her hip where only he will see it.


End file.
